haitifandomcom-20200215-history
La Victoire
La Victoire is a commune in the Northern Department of Haiti. ]] About The city of Victory, a Nord Department commune, was founded in 1848 and raised to the rank of Commune in 1952. It's former name was "David Troy". It has a single communal section. Because of its geographical position, it is interior. Its dominant relief is the plain and its climate is normal. The inhabitants of the Commune de la Victoire bear the name of Victorien. Demographics For an area of 0.8 km2, the town center has a density of 6,727 inhabitants / km2. Demography Geography The town is bounded on the north by the commune of Ranquitte, on the south by the municipality of Cerca-Carvajal, on the east by the commune of Mombin-Crochu and on the west by the municipality of Pignon. Economy Concerning the economic and financial establishments, there is a restaurant in the Municipality of La Victoire. There is no hotel, pension, bank, credit union or other. ]] Infrastructure Education For more than two years, the Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports has been represented in the Victory Commune by a school inspection office. Eleven primary schools including three public, seven private and one congregational have been identified. At secondary level, only one private school is found. Victory has only one vocational education center and ten literacy centers. It does not have a University or Higher Schools. Health In the field of health, the Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune of la Victoire. A health center with bed and one clinic were inventoried with a doctor, nurse, and a few auxiliaries. Utilities As for water availability, a river, combined with a few springs, taps and pumps were counted at the Commune level. The Commune is not electrified. In terms of communication, it does not have a radio station, newspaper / magazine or television station. Security At the level of the Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the Commune has a court of peace. There is a police station and a prison. Culture Religion Nearly 23 temples of all beliefs have been enumerated in the commune. These temples are divided into Catholic, Baptist, Adventist, and Pentecostal. Organizations With regard to the Political Parties and other Organizations, there were two Popular Organizations and two Farmers' Groups in the Commune. Leisure As for Leisure, the Municipality of the city is very deprived of it. There is no museum, theater nor cinema, but only two Libraries. The gaguères are six in number and the commune of la Victoire has one football (soccer) and volleyball court. There are no monuments and sites in this municipality. Victory celebrates its patron saint "Saint Cecilia" on November 22nd of each year. There is a recreation center "Victoria New Wave Night Club" next to the parish hall, but in poor condition for more than five years. The town of La Victoire has very little cultural infrastructure. In terms of entertainment and recreation, LaVictoire has a public square, a nightclub, and a movie theater. At the level of the Guape River is a space, called Basen Long Beach, very popular with the young people of the town and by overseas nationals to organize days and other cultural activities. Neighboring sections ]] Neighborhoods Michael Vedrine Category:Saint-Raphaël Arrondissement Category:Nord Department, Haiti Category:Communes with 4 neighbors Category:Commune's with 0 routes